Mission Madness
by NoCoolNameHere
Summary: Fist fic...please be nice!SasuSaku


I don't own Naruto. 

This is my first post so be nice...

It had been an intense night. They where at a safe distance know and everyone was running on adrenalin. The sheer size of the team had meant they had to split up. Smaller groups going off in different directions...

The mission had been a success.

They hadnt't even been assigned to the mission but had come across the anbu squad on there way home from there own mission. There was only one kunoichi on the the squad. She only had one purpose for being there. Serve as a distraction on the stage while the rest of the team took out the squad of missing nin that occupied the Inn as there hideout. But the freak rock slide had caught them all by surprise and seriously injured there only kunoichi.

They had eyed the pink haired kunoichi knowing she'd be perfect. Hell they all knew her. There weren't many men in the village that didn't know the pink haired beauty.

The older kunoichi had also been excited knowing that she too would know the set routines taught to the kunoichi in there village. And every other female had been envious of the young medic who exubirated sex appeal without even knowing it. And then to add the icing to the cake she had been quiet the natural at picking up the routeens with ease. Even without trying she had managed to make everyone in the room blush at the sight of the tantalizing female.

But she was still too young to do such missions. So to her relief she had been spared the trauma. As she so eagerly put it.

The only reason she had agreed to step in was because her team mates would be allowed to stick around. Something the male chunin members of the team had been happy about. It wasn't everyday a chunin would be allowed to go on an s-rank mission with seasoned Hunter nin.

So she agreed to stand in.

Some of the older nin had been somewhat dubious about her abilities but the reassurance from there injured comrade had sealed the deal.

It was a good thing it was going down that evening. It didn't give the inexperienced girl a chance to panic or back out.

Everything went like clockwork...until they noted the numbers had been off by an extra ten missing nin.  
And they where gaining advantage.

That was until the seductive and incredibly enticing kunoichi had gained the attention of three of the very powerful missing nin.

The raven haired member of her team had heard her scream and glanced over to see her pined down by two of the men while another was grouping her in her scantly clad form.

The already enraged Uchiha had erupted. A black aura flashed threw the room. The air became dense as black chakra filled every space in the room.

Everyone felt it.

The rage as he tore threw the room leaving a bloody trail as he made his way to the struggling kunoichi.

She stared up at his ink stained face as he broke the men with ease and reached down to pick her up.

What amazed the rest of the squad was the way he carried her and sheltered her face and body from any attackers that foolishly thought of them as an easy target. It was savage the way he almost tore out one of the attackers throats. All the while covering her emerald orbs. It wasn't because she should be protected from such horrors. She had seen many evil things. But he knew in that shred of humanity he had left in him at this moment that she would stop him.

With that innocent gaze of hers.

Those damn innocent jewels.

And there where still too many of them to let this power surge go know. He would endure the affects if it meant she was safe.

Everyone had watched in confusion and an absurd curiosity, after he had massacred the missing nin, when he sat the shaky kunoichi down and slowly allowed himself to look her in the eye. As though they communicated with there eyes alone. She had healed all his wounds without braking the gaze. The ink marks had receded and he sagged slightly. But the need to get away from there as soon as possible had prevented him from collapsing in exhaustion.

There was no point in suggesting the stoic Uchiha be split from the kunoichi. The glaring and posturing as he held her slightly behind his back said it all. So he pulled her along in silence for an hour before they found an Inn and got there room.

"OK?" was all he asked as he pushed her up against the wall gently.

"You?" she nodded feeling breathless at his contact.

She submit in moments as he captured her lips in his. Thrusting his tongue against hers as he dominated her. His hungry desire clear for anyone to see. If anyone had seen the heated kiss would have been surprised to see the wonted desire in the young kunoichi's eyes. Her wont to be dominated and possessed by the stoic teen. The gasps and moans as his hands roamed her teasing body made him growl almost animalistically as he whipped the tight red top over her head and removed the black lacy bra. Her perfect, pert breasts rose and dropped hypnotically as she took in his masculine scent, driving her wild. After his inspection and obvious approval his lips crashed to hers in a bruising kiss as his hands cupped her breasts. She moaned again and he began attacking her creamy skin on her neck. Bitting and sucking as he moved. Leaving his mark as he went.  
She sounded almost cat like when he engulfed her breast in his mouth. Tasting her creamy skin. And she tasted good.  
He spent allot of time on each breast and was only interrupted when she pulled his own top over his head. Her naked skin pressed against his along with her nails gently scraping down his back sent another wave threw his body and her skirt was forgotten. As he stepped out of his shorts he picked her tiny frame up never loosing contact with her throbbing lips as he lay her on the bed pressing her down into the soft mattress.  
He was leaving another 'Territorial mark' as his hand slid down over her already moist core. He could feel how much she wonted him from the way she pressed her body into his. Her hands where tangled in his hair as he slid the black shorts off. Making light work of marking her lower stomach as his hand slid up her inner thigh. The groan that emanated as he inserted his finger caused him to bite down on her silky flesh. Her cries at the pleasurable pain sent him wild as he inserted a second then thired finger into her tight core. A sudden movement caused him to look up. Her beautiful features contorted from the burning know rapidly making it's way threw her body. She had grasped onto the bed post behind her head. Her knuckles whitening with every thrust of his fingers. He could feel her cum seeping out slowly. Gasping and crying out his name in a high venerable tone as his hot wet tongue began to taste her as he vigilantly thrust his fingers in and out. She grasped a handful of hair as he jammed her legs open as wide as possible. Smirking at her flexibility.

That would come in handy he was sure.

Her voice becoming higher, her body more vulnerable as he slowly moved his tongue methodically, in complete contrast to his fingers, around her entrance until he found the spot that caused her to buck her hips into him. He began to gently suck feeling her legs involuntarily spread further for him. Hips twitching with every flick of his tongue.  
Growling low in the back of his throat at his new found power over the twitching girl below him. Her moans coming closer together as she submit to him. He removed his fingers as she came burying his tongue deep inside her as he drank in her flavor. His name echoed around the room as he made one last suck on his power spot. He kissed her feverishly and she could taste herself and it sent another wave over her body.  
His member throbbing in anticipation he couldn't handle it any longer as he ripped his last article of clothing off and positioning himself before plunging into the pure virgin. Nether asked for approval as they already knew they had it. She gasped and cried out in pain. But even this animal on top of her had his gentle side. Which shone threw as he placed gentle kisses over her face in a soothing manner. He loosened her vice like grip on the bed post behind them and brought her numb hand to his lips. Slowly kissing the life back into the white digits before moving up her delacit wrist, up her slim forearm until reaching her elbow. The soft action causing her to melt and electing a whole different kind of moan.

He could feel her yearning.

Eyes locking, foreheads pressing together as he began the slow and gentle pace. With his intense gaze locked onto her's Sakura couldn't help but give him one her most beautiful smiles. Sasuke ran his nose over hers gently taking her into a soft kiss leaving her wonting more. Careful not to brake there eye contact. She couldn't pull him any further into her. His pace began to pick up as she wrapped her legs around him. Hands running over her thighs. There kissing becoming more with every thrust. Her warm breath fanning over his face as she whispered his name. He growled as his primal need begged for release. Breathing harder he attacked her neck as he slammed into her. Her cry sending him into a flurry. Waves of heat casting over there body's.  
"Mine." he growled out and she couldn't contain her excitement any longer as her walls clamped down around him and her body arched against his as she screamed his name bring him along with her. His last, deep thrust spilling his seed into her.

With the last of his strength he pulled out of her and rolled to her side. Both still panting heavily as she slowly dragged the sheets over there exposed body's. His eyes closing as he pulled her into his arms protectively. Her eyes closed as she molded her body to his. And just as sleep was pulling them into blackness all that was said, "Your mine."

It wasn't a surprise to ether at the amount of questions they where asked after arriving back a day later then everyone else. Both blaming the huge drain on chakra and energy the curse mark uses. So with a suspicious nod they where dismissed.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed as pink hair fanned off the young kunoichi's neck revealing a flash of a red mark. Then widened as she saw the stoic Uchiha lace his fingers into hers as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
